


Идешь ли ты долиною царей?

by KatharineParker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nick Fury is a dick, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sick Loki (Marvel), Worried Thor (Marvel), Worried Tony Stark, prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatharineParker/pseuds/KatharineParker
Summary: Локи, заключенный в тюрьму Щ.И.Т.ом, страдает от аппендицита, и похоже, что только Тони воспринимает его симптомы всерьез.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Идешь ли ты долиною царей?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Walk in the Valley of Kings?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995724) by [MidnightRedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRedHead/pseuds/MidnightRedHead). 



Тони Старк ненавидел очень многое. Ненавидел брать вещи из рук. Ненавидел привычку Хэппи постоянно жевать с открытым ртом. Ненавидел, когда кто-то называл его костюм металлическим (он нанотехнологический, спасибо огромное). Но больше всего Тони Старк ненавидел Щ.И.Т. Вечно что-то замышляющая организация была для него занозой в заднице с момента его в ней появления, так что, естественно, он со своей стороны стремился стать для нее занозой еще большей. Так почему же он сейчас стоит снаружи карцера, наблюдая, как Бог Грома в пух и прах разносит директора Щ.И.Т.а?

А. Точно.

Закованный в цепи младший брат вышеупомянутого бога в этот момент находился _внутри_ этого карцера.

— Локи заплатил за свои преступления десятикратно, директор! Он _до самого конца_ пытался все исправить, защищая смертную! — Гнев отхлынул от лица Тора, когда он повернулся, бросая взгляд сквозь стекло. — Он защищал _меня_. — Внутри, на койке в дальнем углу камеры сидел Бог Коварства; тяжелые цепи сковывали запястья и лодыжки. Волосы цвета вороного крыла укрывали тенями низко опущенное лицо. — Он обеспечил безопасность нашего народа, когда наш дом был уничтожен!

— Это все очень трогательно, Тор, но позволишь напомнить, что твой драгоценный братишка вел на этой планете войну, которая оставила тысячи погибших? Люди потеряли свои дома! Они потеряли членов семьи, друзей! — Фьюри повернулся на каблуках и начал подъем по лестнице, прочь из подземной тюрьмы. — До тех пор, пока не будет определено подходящее наказание, Локи останется под стражей.

— Директор. Директор! — Гулкий голос Тора эхом разнесся по подземелью. Громовержец сделал было шаг к лестнице, намереваясь последовать за Фьюри, но замер и взглянул через левое плечо в сторону тюремной камеры. Затем развернулся и приблизился к стеклянной стене, прижимая ладонь к ее поверхности. — Клянусь, я не уймусь, пока тебя не освободят, Локи.

Впервые с момента прибытия Тони Локи пошевелился. Младший бог поднял голову. Тони был уверен, что последует колкое замечание или грубый ответ, и ждал. Он был разочарован — бог хитрости просто кивнул, прежде чем вновь опустить голову.

— Подожди… Что... — Тони указал на камеру, следуя за Тором к лестнице. — Что это было?

— Я говорю правду, Старк. — Тор остановился, протянув руку к дверной панели управления. Он не удостоил Тони и взглядом. — Мой брат — не тот злодей, которого ты встретил много лет назад. — Дверь распахнулась, и Тор покинул ошарашенного Старка.

— Вселенная сошла с ума. Это единственное объяснение. — Он покачал головой, сбежал вниз по лестнице и подошел к камере. — Йо, Мерлин! — Локи не отозвался. — Эй! — Тони разок стукнул кулаком по стеклу, прищуриваясь. Все то же молчание. — Не знаю, что ты задумал, но я разберусь. И тогда, брат ты Тору или нет, пеняй на себя.

— Неужели так трудно поверить, что _я_ могу искать искупления? — Локи медленно поднял голову, изумрудные глаза встретились с темными глазами Тони.

— До крайности трудно, — огрызнулся Старк.

Локи ухмыльнулся и снова опустил голову.

— Боюсь, ты будешь ужасно разочарован, Старк.

— Посмотрим.

* * *

— Подъем-подъем! — выкрикнул Тони, когда солдат Щ.И.Т.а открыл дверь камеры и вошел с подносом еды. Он последовал за ним, держа руку поближе к дуговому реактору на случай, если понадобится надеть костюм. Они обнаружили Локи крепко спящим. Все еще в наручниках и цепях, он спал, вытянувшись во весь немалый рост поверх тонких простыней, спиной к двери.

Локи рывком проснулся, но сел медленно, даже взгляд, которым он попытался наградить шагнувшего в камеру миллиардера вместо испепеляющего получился сонно-рассеянным. Когда он повернулся, усаживаясь на край койки, его скованные ноги тяжело упали. Тони кивнул солдату и скрестил руки на груди, пока тот потянулся к запястьям Локи. Бог отпрянул, сбитый с толку.

— Что это?

— Он снимает цепи, — начал Тони, поднимая крышку с подноса с завтраком, — во всяком случае, пока.

Трикстер уже позволил солдату начать открывать наручники, но на Старка глядел настороженно.

— Почему?

— А почему бы и нет? — Тони пожал плечами, взял кусок бекона и с любопытством обнюхал. — Они дают тебе настоящий бекон? Я думал, ты заключенный. — Он вернул мясо на поднос и посмотрел на принца.

— Я тоже так думал, — ответил Локи, разминая онемевшие запястья.

— Можете поверить, что ему дают настоящий бекон? — Тони усмехнулся, ни к кому, в сущности, не обращаясь. — Эй, ладно, ладно! Полегче, приятель! Погоди.

Локи заинтриговано наблюдал, как Тони постучал по какому-то устройству у себя на запястье, а затем по уху, где, без сомнения, было спрятано другое устройство.

— И... вуаля! — С последним прикосновением к запястью над устройством возникло изображение Тора.

— Брат, они хорошо с тобой обращаются?

— По-царски, — невозмутимо ответил Локи. — Где ты?

— Народ Норвегии хотел немедленно начать переговоры. Я на борту квинджета с советом... не хватает лишь тебя. — Печальный тон громовержца был легко уловим. — Я не думаю, что смогу сделать это без тебя, Локи.

Принц улыбнулся и закатил глаза.

— Теперь ты царь, бык. Я не всегда буду рядом, чтобы вести дипломатические баталии. — Когда Тор не сразу заговорил, Локи вздохнул. — Это дело не терпит отлагательств. Иди и говори с ними, пока они готовы тебя слушать.

— Ты... хочешь, чтобы я пошел?

— Не будь глупцом, Тор. Сейчас твой приоритет — люди.

— Но ты...

— А он будет в потрясающей компании! — вмешался Тони, заработав острый взгляд от обоих богов (хотя только Локи мог его видеть).

Черты Локи смягчились.

— Ступай. И не наломай дров.

Царь рассмеялся.

— Всегда умел меня поддержать. — Его голубые глаза посерьезнели, тревожные морщинки вернулись. — Локи, я еще поговорю с Фьюри по возвращении. Я увижу тебя на свободе.

— Да, да. Хорошо. Иди, — Локи пренебрежительно махнул рукой и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Тор задержался на мгновение, прежде чем улыбнуться и завершить звонок.

— Эй, а со мной не попрощаешься? Как грубо.

— Чего ты хочешь, Старк? — Локи двинулся вперед, а Тони отступил от стола, держась по крайней мере на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я сказал тебе, что выясню, что ты задумал, и намерен заняться именно этим.

— А я уже сказал тебе, что не имею намерений чинить неприятности. — Локи вернул крышку на поднос и отодвинул его, после чего вернулся к маленькой койке и сел, опершись на колени локтями.

— Нет, это не совсем то, что ты сказал, — Тони обошел столик, чувствуя, как глаза Локи следят за каждым его шагом. Он схватил стул и развернул его, садясь верхом. — Ты сказал, что я буду разочарован. Большая разница, приятель.

Бог сузил глаза.

— Уверяю тебя, меня не интересует ваша жалкая планетка. Мой брат, похоже, думает, что наш народ будет процветать здесь. Я склонен не согласиться.

— Угу. — Настала очередь Тони прищуриться. По крайней мере, младший Одинсон выглядел по-другому. Черты его лица не были такими резкими. Его волосы были длиннее, а прическа не была прилизанной, как во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Его броня была другой, хотя цвета остались прежние. Но было и что-то еще. Тони не мог точно сказать, что именно, но готов был поспорить на свои миллиарды — именно этот не поддающийся в данный момент дешифровке элемент поведал бы ему все, что только нужно было знать о трикстере. Изобретатель хлопнул ладонью по спинке стула и встал. — Увидимся завтра.

— Я ценю предупреждение, — протянул Локи, театрально закатив глаза. Тони ухмыльнулся, хотя стоял к нему спиной, и снова поднял крышку подноса, подцепив кусочек бекона. Сунув мясо в рот, он повернулся, чтобы пятясь выйти за дверь.

— Я все никак не могу поверить, что они дают тебе настоящий бекон. — Отдав честь, он крутанулся и, сопровождаемый солдатами, побежал вверх по лестнице.

* * *

— Проснись и пой! — прогорланил Тони в самой раздражающе-певучей манере, на какую только был способен. Дверь в камеру с шипением открылась, один охранник вошел вперед изобретателя, в то время как еще двое стояли наготове на случай, если трикстер попытается сбежать. Фигура на койке не шевельнулась. — Эй, Альдус Сноу, завтрак — самый важный прием пищи за день! Время баловать себя! — Проходя мимо стола, он не мог не заметить, что поднос с ужином все еще стоит там нетронутым. — Йо! — Тони пнул койку и ухмыльнулся, когда бог подскочил. Старк отступил на несколько шагов назад, Локи тем временем сел, свесив ноги с койки. — Доброе утро, солнышко.

— Ответы останутся прежними и сегодня, Старк.

— Ладно. — Тони пожал плечами, наблюдая, как один из охранников убирает вчерашний поднос. — В чем дело? Земная пища недостаточно хороша для твоих божественных вкусовых сосочков? — Локи бросил на него хмурый взгляд, что дало Тони повод рассмеяться, открывая контейнер с завтраком. — На самом деле все не так уж плохо. Опять с беконом?

— Я начинаю уставать от твоих игр, — вскипел бог, свирепо глядя на него снизу вверх из своего сидячего положения. — И еще больше — от твоего лица. А теперь, если у тебя нет вопросов, на которые я с радостью откажусь отвечать, я хотел бы, чтобы меня оставили в покое гнить в моей камере.

— Кто-то проснулся не с той стороны карцера. — Тони отпрянул, держа руку над реактором — бог вскочил на ноги. — Ого, экие мы большие, злые и страшные. Не глупи. — Он слышал позади себя звуки заряжаемого оружия, но не сводил глаз с Локи. Должно быть, он и впрямь вывел трикстера из себя. Тот заметно дрожал, стиснув зубы. Жестом Старк отозвал стражников. — Прекрасно. Сдаюсь. Допустим, ты ничего не замышляешь. У тебя все еще есть сведения об угрозе этой планете, которыми ты отказываешься делиться во время допросов Фьюри! — Сделав паузу, изобретатель поднял взгляд на одну из камер слежения. — Уж прости! ПЯТНИЦа _случайно_ подключилась к трансляции из помещения для допросов, пока искала для меня повторы «Утиной династии». Больше этого не повторится. — Краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение и резко повернул голову, только чтобы обнаружить, что бог лишь опускается обратно на койку.

— У меня попросту нет информации, которая помогла бы им в том, что грядет. — Локи всегда был таким бледным?

— А что грядет? — отважился поинтересоваться Тони, но выражение лица Локи ясно дало ему понять, что в этот день он больше не получит ответов. — Мхм. Ну что ж, ребята, айда! — Старк развернулся на каблуках и зашагал к двери, напоследок погрозив пальцем. — Ешь свой завтрак, Гэндальф!

* * *

— Ладно, новая стратегия! — Тони, балансируя коробкой с пиццей на ладони, спустился по лестнице и подошел к карцеру, где у двери его ожидали четверо охранников. Он лелеял надежду на то, что Локи любит пиццу с двойным сыром. — Что происходит, парни? — Нахмурив брови, он опустил коробку.

— Он отказывается есть и пить с тех пор, как он здесь, мистер Старк. — Один из охранников указал на того, кто стоял ближе к двери. Тот продемонстрировал поднос с обедом и поднял крышку — еда была совершенно нетронутой.

— Ты думаешь, это обман? — спросил Тони, слегка встревоженный недоверием в собственном голосе. Конечно, это обман. Локи ведь _обманщик_. Бог хитрости. Как он вообще мог допустить даже мысль, будто Локи не врал? Ясно же почти до тошноты. Тони вздохнул: — Вот, мальчики. Ужин за мой счет. — Он передал пиццу и направился к двери. — Один из наших ребят все еще там?

— Да, сэр.

— Открой. — Дверь с шипением открылась, пропуская Тони. Он прошел через камеру туда, где Локи, откинув голову на стекло и закрыв глаза, умостился на койке. — Значит, собираешься морить себя голодом, чтобы добиться своего?

Принц даже не потрудился открыть глаза. — О чем это ты болтаешь, Старк?

— О твоем маленьком плане, как выбраться отсюда. — Тони пододвинул стул к койке и сел.

— Прости, о моем _чем_? — Локи наконец повернул голову. Он выглядел кошмарно, и Тони на мгновение растерялся. Локи всегда был бледен, но сейчас походил на оживший труп: на лице не было ни кровинки, не считая легкого нездорового румянца на щеках. Кожа блестела от пота, волосы были влажными и липли к ней, и было видно, что он весь дрожит. Тони почти встал, почти протянул к нему руку, когда в очередной раз вспомнил, с кем имеет дело.

— Ты упомянул, что надвигается угроза. Что это за угроза, Локи?

— Кто.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ты имеешь в виду, _кто_ эта угроза? — Локи поморщился, подаваясь вперед и обхватывая себя за талию.

— Хорошо, Ваше Высочество. _Кто_ эта угроза? — Трикстер не ответил. — Локи, _кто эта угроза_? — Бог замер, казалось, сосредоточив взгляд на участке пола перед ногами Тони. — Отвечай... — Локи двигался так быстро, что Тони едва успел вскочить на ноги, в спешке опрокинув стул. Костюм уже окутал его, репульсорные лучи зарядились и нацелились. — Что за... — Дверь открылась, и в комнату ворвались охранники с оружием наготове. — Стойте! — крикнул Тони, забрало сползло с его лица. Тишину в камере нарушал один-единственный звук: Локи отчаянно рвало. — Локи?

Старк медленно обошел стол, наблюдая за богом, — тот стоял на коленях, выгибая спину при каждой мучительной попытке изгнать из своего желудка малейшее содержимое. Судя по подносам с едой, там вовсе ничего не должно было быть. Локи явно было больно. Тони обнаружил, что позволяет костюму отступить, когда опустился на колени в нескольких шагах от него.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Локи затих, но потянулся к затылку откинуть в сторону длинные волосы. Насколько же, должно быть, унизительно он себя сейчас чувствовал. Сплюнув в унитаз, принц рухнул навзничь и тяжело привалился к стене.

— Я воплощение совершенного здоровья, Старк. — Локи с трудом сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. — Но не мог бы уже отозвать псов?

Тони оглянулся. Все стражники были в боевой готовности, просто ожидали приказа.

— Ладно, отбой, ребята. — Последовало секундное колебание, прежде чем ближайший солдат кивнул остальным, и они вернулись на прежние посты, все еще не спуская глаз с узника. Тони повернулся к Локи и наклонил голову, анализируя ситуацию. — Ты _и вправду_ болен, не так ли? Это не трюк.

Локи рассмеялся.

— Да ладно тебе, Старк. Неужели ты столь низкого мнения обо мне? Вздумай я обмануть тебя, в моем распоряжении были бы куда лучшие иллюзии.

Тони не понравилось, как это прозвучало, но у него не было времени на размышления. Локи вдруг с шипением рванулся вперед, схватившись за правую нижнюю часть живота.

— Локи? — Тони качнулся к нему, все еще вне досягаемости, невольно протянув к нему руки.

— Что-то... не так внутри меня, — выдохнул Локи, крепко зажмурившись.

— Да что это вообще значит? — воскликнул Тони, качая головой. Он все еще переваривал то, что бог-обманщик _действительно_ болен и гадал, как с этим быть. Локи не ответил — то ли был слишком сосредоточен на боли, то ли просто не хотел. В любом случае, Тони видел, что приступ проходит. Страдальческая гримаса так и не покинула лицо бога, а значит, ему все еще было больно, даже когда он снова откинулся на стену и закрыл глаза. Что-то определенно было не так. — Я вернусь, — неожиданно сказал Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. Локи на мгновение открыл глаза, но закрыл их, едва Тони добрался до двери.

* * *

— Локи болен.

Разговор директора Фьюри с агентом Хилл резко прекратился, когда в комнату ворвался Тони. Кивнув, он отпустил агента, которая вышла без вопросов, закрыв за собой дверь.

— И что заставляет тебя так думать? — спросил директор, пододвигая стул.

Закатив глаза, Тони обошел стол и указал на одну из нескольких контролируемых зон, точно зная, где будет находиться экран с камерой Локи. Бог все еще лежал на полу, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза.

— Только не говори мне, что ты этого не видел.

Фьюри отклонился на спинку стула, сцепив пальцы перед лицом.

— Видел. Я просто предпочитаю видеть это тем, чем оно является, — уловкой.

Тони покачал головой.

— Со всем, что у него есть в арсенале, это явно не то, чем он бы воспользовался, чтобы перехитрить нас. — Его довод начинал звучать все менее и менее убедительно для его же собственных ушей.

— Брюс получил несколько странных показаний и хотел бы с тобой посоветоваться. — Фьюри швырнул папку на другой конец стола и откинулся назад. — Оставь Локи нам.

Тони взял папку и, постукивая ею по ладони, собрался на выход из кабинета.

— Просто дай медикам осмотреть его.

— Я приму это к сведению, Старк.

* * *

Услышав, как открылась дверь лаборатории, Брюс оторвался от своих графиков и цифр.

— Привет, Тони.

— Брюс.

— Я почти не видел тебя с тех пор, как вернулся и... обессилел. — Ученый обошел стол с планшетом в руке, жестом приглашая Тони сесть. — Где ты был?

— Э-э, то тут, то там. Пытался разговорить Локи. — Как бы логично ни выглядело предположение, что Локи пытается хитростью выбраться из заточения, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что принц действительно нездоров. — Мне вроде как жаль, что здесь нет Тора, — бросил он, внезапно очень остро осознав отсутствие громовержца.

— Не волнуйся, чтобы защитить Локи, он вернется в мгновение ока. — Беннер остановился, одарив Тони своей знаменитой мягкой улыбкой. Порой становилось трудно поверить, что он сосуществует в одном теле с Халком.

— А ты сам-то? — Тони развалился на стуле, взял ручку и принялся легонько постукивать ею по столу. — Что думаешь насчет Локи?

— Это сложный вопрос. — Брюс наконец сел и отложил планшет в сторону. — Чем он вызван?

— Просто... потешь меня.

— Ну, у парня есть тараканы в голове, в этом нет сомнений. — Беннер поднял брови и кивнул, как будто убеждая себя. — Но в конце концов он справился. Если бы он этого не сделал, меня бы сейчас здесь не было.

— Ну, допустим, сейчас он проявляет признаки болезни. Ты бы поверил этому?

— Возможно. Тор и Валькирия сказали, что на корабле он почти не ел и не спал. А потом он телепортировал этот корабль в атмосферу Земли одному Богу ведомо откуда. — Брюс сделал паузу и серьезно посмотрел на Тони. — В чем дело? Он _болен_?

— Может быть? — Тони отбросил ручку и, наклонившись вперед, положил локти на стол, в отчаянии дергая себя за волосы. — Я _не знаю_. Фьюри думает, что это уловка, но, Брюс... он плохо выглядит.

— Он — Бог Озорства и Обмана и...

— Да я в курсе! — Тони вскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Все в этом парне — иллюзия или какая-то исковерканная версия правды, но я никак не могу отделаться от ощущения, что на сей раз ему действительно нужна помощь.

Брюс некоторое время молча смотрел на Старка, прежде чем встать.

— Как насчет того, чтобы обсудить все это позже? Я послежу за показаниями приборов, а ты иди отдохни. Если завтра все еще будешь сильно переживать по этому поводу, позвони мне, и я приеду взглянуть на Локи.

— Приедешь? — Тони вздохнул, почувствовав себя намного лучше, когда Брюс кивнул. — Я так и поступлю. Надеюсь, когда я туда доберусь, он снова станет желчным и угрюмым, и в этом не будет необходимости.

— Будем надеяться.

* * *

Тони был в своей машине на пути в особняк, когда позвонил Тор. Он снял наушник, подключил его к порту на приборной панели и, нажав ближайшую кнопку, вызвал экранчик, который начал показывать царя асов в режиме прямой трансляции.

— Привет, Тор. Как идут переговоры?

— Достаточно хорошо. Вижу, ты больше не с Локи. — В его голосе слышалось нескрываемое разочарование. — Я надеялся поговорить с ним. Как он?

Тони не сводил глаз с дороги. Стоит ли солгать? Нет, он уже достаточно сделал этого со Стивом.

— Если уж совсем честно, он чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. — Он услышал резкий вздох и счел нужным быстро добавить: — Я собираюсь проверить его завтра, и Брюс заскочит, если не будет никаких улучшений. — Ладно, не _вся_ правда, но и этого хватит, чтобы держать беспокойство Тора в узде, не давая ему повод думать, что нужно бросаться на защиту брата.

Тор, казалось, колебался, но вскоре кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, свяжись со мной, если действительно понадобится вызвать Брюса.

— Свяжусь.

— Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним, — добавил Тор и прервал звонок, прежде чем Тони успел почувствовать себя виноватым.

— Будем надеяться, что именно это я и делаю.

* * *

Тони вошел в помещение Щ.И.Т.а чуть позже, чем планировал изначально. Прошлой ночью, после нескольких напитков и некоторого времени, проведенного с Пеппер, он лег спать сразу же после нее и отставил в сторону мысли о том, что происходит с Локи. Когда он проснулся, уже почти рассвело, а Пеппер все еще крепко спала рядом. Он не торопясь подготовился к предстоящему дню, но потратил немного больше времени, чтобы приготовить Пеппер любимый завтрак (ритуал, обычно приберегаемый для выходных), прежде чем проводить ее на встречу.

Было уже позднее утро, когда открылась дверь, ведущая в тюрьму Локи. Тони сбежал вниз по лестнице, кивая охранникам.

— Доброе утро, ребята. — Охранники обменялись взглядами, заставившими Тони замедлить шаг. — Какие-то проблемы?

— Директор Фьюри сказал нам, что вы больше не будете допрашивать заключенного.

Это определенно было тревожным знаком.

— Ну что ж, позвоните наверх и скажите ему, что Беннер прекрасно обошелся без меня, так что я вернулся. А теперь, может быть, — он указал на дверь, — откроем уже? — Когда ни один из них не двинулся с места, Тони позволил своей руке приблизиться к дуговому реактору. — Как я уже сказал, позвоните Фьюри, но пока — я войду туда, а вы будете держаться от меня подальше, ясно? — Оба охранника дружно кивнули и отступили в сторону, а дверь с шипением отворилась. Тони опасливо глянул на них, гадая, с какой стороны двери таится большая угроза. — Локи? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Где же он? На первый взгляд камера казалась пустой. Тони повернул голову в сторону двери. — Где он? — Шум заставил его опустить глаза, и он разглядел торчавшие из-за столика ноги. — Черт! Локи! — Пленник лежал на боку, свернувшись калачиком и хватая ртом воздух. Его волосы были скользкими от пота, кожа бледной, а глаза — накрепко зажмурены. — Локи? Эй, ты меня слышишь? — Тони опустился на колени, его руки замерли над Локи. От бога исходил жар. — Как долго он в таком состоянии? — Горящие гневом темные глаза нашли охранника в дверном проеме. — Как долго?! — прорычал Тони.

— Несколько часов, мистер Старк. У нас были строгие указания...

— Часов? Да вы... пришлите медиков. — Тони вытащил телефон, проверяя сигнал, прежде чем набрать номер Брюса. Краем глаза он заметил, что охранник не тронулся с места. — Пришлите медиков, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! — Молодой солдат бросился бежать, оставив Тони наедине с лежащим ничком Локи. — Ну же, Брюс, отвечай.

_— Тони?_

— Брюс, все плохо. У меня на подходе медики, но я не доверяю им оставаться наедине с Локи. — Тони пристроил телефон на плечо и попытался перевернуть Локи на спину.

_— Ладно, я сейчас выдвигаюсь. Двадцать минут. Какие у него симптомы?_

— Он весь горит. Вчера перед моим уходом его тошнило. Он не ел и не пил. — Тони, наконец, справился с богом, который продолжал дышать надрывно и прерывисто, вцепившись руками в живот. Тони сконцентрировался на этом. — Он держится за правую сторону живота. Я не знаю, старик, он то ли не может, то ли не хочет мне отвечать.

_— Можешь проверить на предмет опухоли там, где он держится? Не дави слишком сильно! Он бог, Тони. Даже больной, он все равно сильнее нас._

— Одну секунду... — Тони положил телефон на пол и склонился над Локи, отчаянно ища отклик. — Привет, Локи. Дела твои идут неважно, и мне нужно на тебя взглянуть. Ты меня слышишь?

— Я... слышу тебя... — выдавил Локи сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ладно, прогресс. Мне нужно, чтобы ты убрал руки. Только на секунду, ладно? — Тони потянул за запястья бога, потрясенный тем, что ему позволили отодвинуть левую руку. Правая рука Локи, однако, никуда не двинулась. — Хорошо, я могу с этим работать, — его пальцы едва вжались в кожу доспеха, прежде чем Локи взвыл от боли, и его левая рука вернулась на место. — Ладно, ладно. Извини, парень. Брюс, — он произнес это имя, еще не успев поднести телефон к уху, — наверняка сказать не могу, но ему очень больно.

_— А у богов есть аппендикс?_

— Откуда, черт возьми, мне знать?! — Тони даже не осознавал, что держит Локи за предплечье, пока не почувствовал, как напряжение покидает мышцы бога. — Черт! Брюс, он отключился! Что же мне делать?

_— Просто доставь его к медикам, Тони. Скажи им, чтобы готовились к операции. Я не могу ее провести, но я буду рядом, чтобы убедиться, что они о нем позаботятся, хорошо?_

— Ладно. Хорошо, — Тони перевел дух, завершив вызов. — Локи, держись.

* * *

— А с Тором ты связался? — Тони склонился над молодым солдатом за столом и просмотрел информацию на мониторе.

— Мы предприняли несколько попыток, сэр. В его расположение в Норвегии было направлено подразделение.

— Как долго?

— Прибудет в течение часа, сэр.

— Ладно, убедись, что он поговорит со мной или с доктором Беннером раньше, чем с _кем-либо_ еще, понял? — Тони собрался было уйти, но остановился. — Серьезно, нам нужно избежать салюта в помещении, и здесь немало людей, которых большой парень захочет спалить, когда узнает обо всем этом, особенно если его младший брат... — Он остановился и покачал головой. — Просто сделай это задачей номер один, ладно?

— Да, мистер Старк.

Тони вышел из маленького кабинета и направился направо по коридору. Прошло больше часа с тех пор, как приехал Брюс, и Локи отвезли в операционную. Похоже, у богов все-таки есть аппендиксы, и у Локи он разорвался несколько часов назад. Пусть он и был заключенным, Тони замутило при одной мысли о том, как Локи корчился от боли все эти часы, а его крики оставались без внимания. Если бы он только нажал сильнее, возможно, Фьюри бы...

— Тони. — Брюс снял хирургическую маску, едва за ним закрылась дверь.

— Как он? Он не...

Брюс поднял ладони и положил одну на плечо Тони.

— Его состояние стабильно. Это был сущий кошмар. Он бы долго не продержался.

— Но он в порядке?

— Он в порядке. — Брюс улыбнулся. — Мы посадили его на сильные антибиотики, чтобы предотвратить любую инфекцию. Он пробудет в медотсеке несколько дней, но он в порядке.

— Как бог мог оказаться с больным аппендиксом? — Тони сел и посмотрел на ученого. — Я не знал, что они даже _простуду_ могут подхватить.

— Понятия не имею. Их физиология схожа с нашей, но не могу судить, до какой степени. Я точно знаю, что он был измотан, изнурен. Может быть, ослабленные, они более восприимчивы к болезням? Может быть, когда Локи поправится, мы сможем провести некоторые базовые тесты на нем и Торе и лучше подготовиться к подобным вещам. Кстати, от него никаких вестей?

— Уже ни к чему ждать. Я думаю, как бы нам не пришлось поместить Фьюри под программу защиты свидетелей. — Тони потер затылок. Интересно, понимает ли Брюс, насколько он серьезен? — Серьезно, нужно принять меры, прежде чем появится Капитан Гром-в-штанах.

— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Брюс. — Я собираюсь проинструктировать Фьюри. Если хочешь, можешь заглянуть к Локи.

— Он в сознании?

— Нет, но он дважды просыпался _во время_ процедуры, так что мы дали ему двойную дозу. — Брюс пожал плечами, видя смятение Тони. — До сегодняшнего дня я никогда не ассистировал в хирургической операции на боге. Это было что-то вроде метода проб и ошибок. Но мы тщательно следим за его жизненными показателями. Когда он проснется, то, скорее всего, будет немного не в себе.

Тони кивнул и пошел было прочь, но, сделав несколько шагов, остановился. Затем он оглянулся, и на его губах расцвела фирменная ухмылка.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что есть шанс для разговора под кайфом.

* * *

Не прошло и 15 минут, как от фигуры на кровати донесся стон. Тони держался на отдалении, но в пределах видимости. Он исходил из предположения, что слабый, нездоровый бог поведет себя, как загнанный в угол дикий зверь, если почувствует угрозу…

— Эй, принцесса, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Тони по-прежнему стоял в изножии кровати, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел, как распахиваются мутные зеленые глаза. Локи глубоко вдохнул через нос и тут же потянулся к носовой канюле. — Оставь как есть. Это помогает, не вредит. — Изобретатель закатил глаза, поняв, что трикстер его явно не слушает. Он обошел кровать и мягко взял Локи за запястье, удивившись, когда ему позволили отвести руку от лица и уложить ее вдоль тела. — Оставь. Это просто чтобы убедиться, что ты нормально дышишь.

Локи нахмурился, будто увидел Тони впервые в жизни.

— Старк? — прохрипел он, вздрагивая от боли в горле. — Где… где я?

— Лазарет. Щ.И.Т. Напугал меня до чертиков. — Тони отступил назад, снова скрещивая руки. Он не сдержал улыбки: Локи глядел на Тони так, словно у того выросла вторая голова. — Ты что-нибудь помнишь?

Локи, казалось, глубоко задумался над вопросом; его правая рука легла на перевязанный живот.

— Камера. Все... болело. — Он сделал еще один судорожный вдох, возвращаясь глазами к Тони; взгляд его слегка прояснился. — Ты... поверил мне. Почему?

— Честно говоря, я не могу ответить. Я просто... поверил.

Трикстер тихонько пробормотал, закрывая глаза:

— Ты не должен был... доверять мне.

— Твой брат доверяет.

— Тор... глупец.

Тони улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Глупец, который явно любит своего младшего брата.

— Сентиментальный.

Тони предположил, что сие слово должно было быть произнесено с презрением, но вместо этого получился всего лишь шепот на одном дыхании. Нет, Тони не мог точно объяснить, почему он чувствовал, будто теперь может доверять Локи, после всего, что трикстер натворил, но он доверял. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Локи намерен радикально изменить впечатление, которое оставил на Земле.

— ФЬЮЮЮЮЮРРРРРРРРРРИИИИИИ!

— О, черт! Старший брат дома. — Костюм пополз по коже Тони, и он оказался в полной экипировке прежде, чем успел выйти за дверь.

И пусть глаза Локи оставались закрытыми, уголок его рта приподнялся, когда в коридоре развернулся хаос.


End file.
